Call forwarding (also known as call diverting) is a feature available on some telephone networks that allows an incoming call to a particular dialed number (e.g., associated with a particular device) to be redirected to a mobile telephone or another telephone number (e.g., where the called party is actually located). Call forwarding may be an integral feature of some phone systems that provide an integrated docking station (e.g., for a smartphone) with a fixed telephone device. For example, when a user removes a mobile phone from a docking station associated with a fixed office phone, calls to both the mobile and office phones may automatically be routed to the mobile phone.